Graduation & Great Surprises
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Austin is just finishing his first world tour and is going back to Miami to finish high school at Marino High. Graduation is only a month away and the gang has to prepare! Rated T for Auslly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Ally's POV***

"Ally!" my father said, snapping in front of my face to get me out of my trance. I had been staring at Austin, who was on his comeback tour after Jimmy re-signed him to his label. This was Austin's last concert of his spring tour and we were headed back to Miami in a few days.

"What? Sorry!" I said.

"Ally, the concert's almost over! We should leave early to get out of the parking lot!" he said.

"Dad, I'm taking the tour bus back to Miami with Austin, Trish and Dez," I told him.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I don't like that you're so close to Austin when you're sleeping."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, embarrassed. "Oh, the concert's over, I have to go congratulate Austin!" I ran backstage from my front row seat, where Trish and Dez were already waiting. Austin came down offstage, he looked really sweaty. I handed him a bottle of water. He slicked his hair back with the palm of his hand with sweat and took a drink from the bottle.

"Wow, what a show!" he said. "Thanks for the water, Ally!"

"No problem," I said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and hugged me we stayed hugging for a while, before he moved back slightly and stared into my eyes and then kissed me. We kissed for several minutes until Trish broke us apart.

"Guys! We get it, you're in love! But can we go back to the bus now? Dez has three minutes of footage of you snogging each other!" she said. We turned to look at Dez, who hd his camcorder pointed at us. I blushed and looked at Austin. His cheeks were bright red too.

"Back to the tour bus I guess," he said, and we all went outside to get on the bus. It was the same bus from Austin's Full Moon Tour a year or so ago, but decorated differently to match the theme of his new tour. We all got on the bus and crashed at the kitchen table. He'd been on the road doing his first world tour for almost the entire school year, starting in November with a break for Christmas, and now it was April, he was back in America and almost home. That's why I'd come here to meet him. I hadn't seen him in months.

"I missed you," I said. The three had been doing classes over the internet for the past few months. Now, we were graduating from Marino High in less than two months.

"I missed you too," Austin said, putting his arm around me so I could lean on him.

"Awww," Dez said, taking out his camcorder again. Trish rolled her eyes and pushed the camera back down in Dez's lap. Dez frowned.

"The people want to see Auslly!" Dez said, overdramatically. "You guys were nominated for most adorable celebrity couple for a reason."

"We were, weren't we," Austin said, hugging me tighter.

 ***Austin's POV***

Later that night, I was asleep, when Ally woke me up.

"Austin," I heard her whisper.

"Mmm?" I grunted, attempting to open my eyes.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The bed isn't comfortable," Ally told me.

"It's plenty comfortable for me," I told her.

"Maybe it's just my bed then," she said.

"Lie down," I yawned, moving in towards the wall so Ally could lie down.

"What? I couldn't," she argued.

"Sure you could," I said.

"But..." she said.

"But nothing, either lie down with me or don't, I'm exhausted and I need sleep," I told her.

"Alright then," Ally said, reluctantly agreeing to lie down with me. I smiled. She lay down next to me and I pulled the blankets up over her before putting my arm around her and falling back to sleep.

 ***Trish's POV***

I woke up way too early. It was only 8:30. I got down from my bed compartment above Ally's. Her curtain was already open, so, I assumed she was already up. I went out to the other room and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen, the bathroom door was even open. I went back to the bedroom. I opened Dez's curtain to find him spawled out on the bed drooling. I shuddered. I shook him by the shoulder violently until he woke up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you know where Ally is?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, it's like when _Austin_ got lost last time he went on tour," Dez said.

"So I guess you don't know where she is?" I asked.

"Nope!" Dez exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Check and see if Austin knows." I backed up so Dez could get down from his bed compartment. I pulled the curtain over on Austin's and was really shocked at what I saw.

"Uh, Dez," I started.

"Yep?!" he replied.

"I found Ally," I told him. Hi jaw dropped and I had to cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming because Ally was in bed with Austin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Ally's POV***

I woke up feeling refreshed. But when I opened my eyes, I found Trish and Dez staring at me. But not like they were _staring_. More like they were shocked and frozen in place. I blinked a few times, trying to wake up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, clearing my throat. They stayed slient but Trish pointed behind me. I was expecting to see a bug or a rat or something, so I was reluctant to turn around. But when I did, all that was there was Austin. "What?" I asked again. Then it dawned on me what they thought. "Oh," I sighed. I got up. "You've got to be kidding me, guys."

 ***Austin's POV***

I woke up to the sound of my three best friends arguing. I got up, fixing my hair and went out to the kitchen of the tour bus to find Trish and Dez sitting on one side of the table and Ally on the other. At this point they'd gone silent. Dez was frowning, Ally was rolling her eyes and Trish was looking skeptically and slightly disgusted at Ally.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling a shirt on over my head and sitting down beside Ally. I put my arm around her which made Trish scowl.

"Trish and Dez think I slept with you," Ally told me.

"But you did- oh..." I replied cluing in to what she meant. I turned to Trish and Dez. "Ally couldn't sleep. I told her to lie down with me for a while but I guess she fell asleep and stayed there the whole night."

"That's exactly what Ally said," Trish told me.

"So do you believe us?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Dez said. "Errr, too bad I already sent a text to Ally's Dad, telling him that you two slept together."

"What?!" Ally and I exclaimed at the same time, sitting up in alarm. Dez took his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, wait, it didn't send," Dez said. We sighed in relief, slouching back down in the seat. Dez tapped his phone a few times. "Now it sent."

"Dez!" Ally and I screamed in sync. Trish looked at him like she was about to kill him, which she was probably considering, knowing Trish.

"Oh!" Dez exclaimed, realizing his mistake. He frantically tapped his phone trying to get the text back but failing. "It's too late."

"Why would you do that?!" Ally asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking I guess," Dez said.

"What else is new?" Trish remarked, sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get my butt kicked!" I exclaimed.

"He hasn't seen it yet," Dez told us.

"Oh, yeah!" Ally said. "Sometimes Dad leaves his phone at home after his lunch break, he probably just left home from his lunch since it's 12:30, and he left his phone."

"How would you know for sure?" Trish asked.

"Because, it's either in one of two places, in his back pocket or on the kitchen table," Ally said. "He doesn't want to risk losing it or else he'll have to spend money on a new one. Also, he never leaves a call or text unanswered if he has his phone, which means it's on the kitchen table at my house!"

"So my butt has a chance!" I exclaimed. Ally hugged me.

"You're even cute when you're in danger of being killed!" Ally said, before kissing me.

 ***Ally's POV***

Austin went out to the front of the bus to see how far we were from Miami. When he came back he told us it was about 2 hours. Fortunately, Dad doesn't usually get home until five. Since he closed Sonic Boom to let us use it as a music school, he's been using a room in the back as a painting studio for his giraffe paintings. He's makes quite a profit off them because, apparently, they sell a lot better than I expected them to. He usually brings a few out at the events the music factory has and he's being doing well from it. He's even gotten a few call in orders from parents of our students who saw his work and wanted to make requests.

"We just need to get back to my house before Dad does and delete Dez's text!" I exclaimed.

"Good," Austin sighed with relief.

 ***Austin's POV***

The bus pulled up in front of the A&A Music Factory at 2:46. Trish and Dez went their separate ways from there but Ally and I got in my car and drove to her house to delete the text. Ally figured it was best to get it over with just in case. Ally and I got out of the car and went up to the front door. Ally fumbled for her house key and unlocked the door. We went inside and straight to the kitchen, where Lester's phone lay, face down, on the table, right where Ally said it would be. I snatched the phone from the table and turned it on. There was still anotification of Dez's text signifying it hadn't been read. I handed Ally the phone so she could put in the passcode. She then went into her father's text messages and deleted the text and any evidence of it ever being there. Ally and I slumped against the side of the table and sighed, relieved. At least that was over. Now, back to getting ready for our graduation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ***Austin's POV***

Senior prom is a lot bigger of a deal than Junior prom. For one, it means you're graduating high school, for two, it means you have to pay a grad fee. For three, you have to help decorate the gym. And four, you don't get a second chance. With Junior prom it's like, oh, if I mess this up there's always Senior prom next year. But when Senior prom rolls around you only get one chance, and if you fool it up, it stays with you for the rest of your life.

It was three weeks after my tour ended when my cap and gown arrived. I tried dancing in it but it's hard. I don't understand how girls wear dresses. All that loose fabric hanging down, it must get in the way a lot. Ally and I have already decided to go together as boyfriend and girlfriend. When you're already together it's kind of implied and nobody really has to do a 'big ask'.

 ***Dez's POV***

I have to walk down with Trish at our graduation. I don't mind it as much as she does. I think it's probably the best anyway since neither of us are dating anyone that goes to Marino High. Trish keeps asking other people to trade with her so she doesn't have to walk down with me but nobody will because the want to walk down with their friend or date.

I was in the Music factory looking at tux rentals on my tablet when Carrie came in. She looked disappointed.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, getting up from my seat on the couch.

"I thought I was your date to the prom!" she cried.

"You are, I wouldn't go with anyone else," I told her.

"Then why are you walking down with Trish at your graduation?" she asked.

"Because we waited too long to pick someone and coach paired us up," I told her.

"Why didn't you pick me?" she asked.

"Because you don't go to our school," I explained.

"But I used to," she said.

"Yeah, but you aren't graduating from Marino High, so you can't walk down with me at the grad," I replied.

 ***Austin's POV***

I walked into the Music Factory after school, Dez and Carrie were talking.

"Hey, Dez," I said. "Carrie." I jumped over the back of the couch and sat down with my legs up on the seat.

"Carrie doesn't understand that even though she's my date to prom, she can't walk down with me at grad," Dez said.

"Carrie, you can't walk down the aisle at the graduation because you don't go to our school," I tried to explain. Then Trish walked in.

"Guess who just got a date to prom!" she announced.

"Don't tell me it's Chuck again," I said, turning around.

"No," she replied. "He's back with Sun Hee anyway, I'm going to prom with Dallas!"

"You mean that guy Ally used to like?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trish replied.

"I didn't even know he was still around," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Me neither, but apparently when I get really desperate, I find cute guys I don't even know exist!"

After a few minutes, Ally showed up holding two dresses, a blue one with indigo silk and a sea green one with light blue flowy mesh stuff. Dez and Carrie had left at this point, probably going to continue their discussion somewhere else.

"Which dress should I wear to prom?" she asked.

"I like the blue one," I said. "Plus, I have a tie that matches it perfectly."

"I agree," Trish said. "I don't think the blue and sea green go together."

"Yeah, that's the only thing I didn't like about this one," Ally said. "But this one is also 200 dollars more expensive." She held up the other dress.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because silk is more expensive than chiffon," she replied.

"What's _shifawn_?" I asked.

"It's this blue stuff," Ally told me pointing to the flowy mesh on the sea green dress.

"Oh," I said.

"Hey, Ally, guess who my prom date is!" Trish exclaimed.

"Who? Not Chuck, I hope," Ally replied.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Trish asked. "Anyway, no, I'm going with Dallas!"

"Really, he's still around?" Ally said, surprised. She had obviously lost intrest in him.

"Yeah," Trish told her.

"Guys," I said. "Graduation is in three weeks, plus Ally's new album is due out in two months, yet we're just standing around."

"Good point," Ally said, and with that we were back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Austin's POV***

Ally met me at the mall before we went to the graduation. She looked beautiful in the blue and indigo dress she'd chosen. I guess that when you want to look good for a special occasion, you go the extra mile, or, in this case, spend the extra $200.

"You look great," I told her.

"You look amazing too," she replied, complimenting my new tux and indigo tie. I leaned down and kissed her before we walked to the school, holding hands on our way to the grad ceremony.

As we waited outside the gym to walk in, Trish, who was behind kept giving me weird looks. I was ultimately confused as to what was going on and why Trish was acting so strangely. But, then we had to walk out, so, I had no time to ask her.

A while later, the names were being announced for us to recieve our diplomas.

"Ally Dawson, Honours" Coach called out. Ally went up to the front, getting her diploma and switching her cap's tassle over from one side to the other. Everyone clapped. "Trish de la Rosa," he continued. When Trish stood up, she looked at me with that weird expression again. I don't understand, was she mad at me or something?

The coach descended through the names until he reached mine. "Austin Moon," he read. I got up and made my way down from the bleachers to recieve my diploma. I could see Brooke up in the crowd looking at me intensely in the demonic way she does. I turned to the coach who plces the scoll in one hand and shook the other. I then moved the tassle on my cap from one side to the other and went back to my seat to listen to the continuous drawl of meaningless names. There were a few in there I recognized but not many.

"Dez Wade," Coach said. As he walked up, the contrast of his brightly coloured suit pants completely contrasted his black gown and it looked sort of comical. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at a serious moment like this or Ally would've elbowed me in the ribs. I heard a few snickers though, so I wasn't the only one.

After the final diploma was presented and everyone had been reseated the coach exclaimed, "I give you, the Marino High School class of 2016!" Everyone threw their caps in the air. Cheering and applause arose from the crowd and the caps fell back down to the ground. I hugged Ally tightly and kissed her as the caps rained down around us.

 ***Ally's POV***

Since Dez now understands that you don't ride llamas to prom, the limo was rented ahead of time. Austin, Trish, Dez, Carrie and Dallas all met me in the Music Factory before the limo arrived. We were all talking for a while, but things stayed mostly silent and really awkward between Dallas and I. He never really talked much anyway, he always seemed like a quiet type of guy. Plus, he didn't really know any of us. He was only going with Trish because everyone else said no to her.

When we all got in the limo Austin was the first to speak.

"Wouldn't it be cool if this limo had a hot tub?" he asked.

"Yeah! and a huge flatscreen TV!" Dez agreed.

"It's not technically possible for there to be a hot tub in a limousine," I said. "What if it hits a pothole and the water goes everywhere?"

"Ally, I love you, but why do take the fun out of everything with science?" Austin asked.

"It's not science," I told him. "It's just common sense!" Austin shrugged and rolled his eyes.

 ***Austin's POV***

When we arrived at the prom, I walked in, my arm locked with Ally's. We went to a table and sat down. Ally and I sat at one table with Dez and Carrie, Trish went off somewhere else with Dallas, as if she wanted nothing to do with me. Seriously, what is up with her? What did I do?

We all talked throughout dinner, catching up on what we'd missed while I was on tour and what Carrie had been doing in Los Angeles. Soon enough, it was time for the first dance of the evening. Ally and I walked out to the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my shoulders. The first slow dance is always the most magical, because after that everything goes upbeat for a while and is kind of loses the atmosphere.

Even though that first slow dance was my favourite, the rest of the night was fun too. I got to show off a few of my dance moves from my tour and I even got invited on stage to sing at one point.

"For the final dance of the night," We all heard coach announce. "We're going to wind it down a little." Another slow song came on. I held my hand out to Ally and she accepted it as we started dancing. The dance lasted for about half the song until I realized that was enough. I got down on my knee and pulled the ring box from my pocket, where I'd been keeping it until this moment.

"Ally Dawson, will you make me the happiest teen popstar in the world and do me the honour of marrying me?" I asked. It wasn't well rehearsed, but I think I got the messge across.

"Of course I will, Austin," Ally said, falling to her knees and sobbing into my shoulder with joy. "I'm glad you asked that," she said, minutes later.

"Why?" I asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Because I'm pregnant, Austin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Austin's POV***

I looked at Ally wide eyed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I slid the ring onto Ally's finger. Things were silent between us for a while. Me trying to process what had just happened and her waiting for a response. It made sense now, though, Trish's weird faces. I thought about it for a second. We were going to have a baby! I love babies! They're so cute! I want a baby! Of course I want a baby! Who wouldn't want a baby?! I smiled at Ally and hugged her again.

"Our own baby," I finally said. I was going to be a dad!

 ***Ally's POV***

It was a few days after the prom. Austin and I had gone shopping for baby stuff and were starting to plan the wedding as well. Finishing high school was just the first step in our lives. This was when it would really start. When I told my dad, he wasn't pleased at first. he complained about irresponsibillity and how much money it was going to cost. Then I reminded him that Austin and I are both doing well in the music industry, so we don't have to worry about careers or money. I also told him that I was planning on going to university anyway, just in case my music career _and_ the Music Factory business failed. After that, he seemed pretty content about the whole thing and started smiling to himself and once or twice I heard him talking to himself about 'a cute little baby!'

I was sitting in the Music Factory on my tablet, looking at music technology that I could potentially purchase for the school. I got a notification. I opened it and realized I had been mentioned an a news story. The headline read; ' _An Auslly Baby?_ ' Below it was a picture of Austin and I going into a baby supply store. This was a few days ago. I actually remember seeing someone with their phone out taking a picture, I just didn't realize it was of us.

I read the article. "Recently engaged celebrity couple were seen entering a baby supply store in Miami on Saturday afternoon. First we hear of their engagement; a lovely proposal by Austin at the duo's senior prom. Now, a possibility that Ally could be pregnant with Austin's child?"

This is ridiculous, how could the news be out to the media this fast? I went over to where Austin was. He was sitting on a chair on the main stage, tuning one of the guitars. I showed him the article.

"Look at this," I told him, holding up the tablet. "The media is already guessing about my pregnancy!"

"Really?" Austin said, standing up to get a better look. "Aww, look at these comments, our fans are almost as excited as we are!" I turned the tablet back around and scrolled through the comments.

"Really?! Ally might be pregnant?!" One read. Another said, "OMG a baby, that's amazing!" one of my favourites was, "I hope the baby is as cute as Austin!"

"Look, Austin," I said, pointing out the comment. Austin looked at it and smirked. "I agree with..." I looked back at the tablet to see who had commented it. "MoonFanGirl_18, whoever that is."

"Do you?" Austin asked, smirking before kissing me.

I blushed. "Of course."

"You're pretty cute yourself." He flirted.

Blushing again, I leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you..." He muttered

"I love you, too."

 ***Austin's POV***

The media showed up today. The entire Music Factory was filled with reporters and cameras and equipment of all sorts. I guess it was because everyone was dying to know if Ally was actually pregnant. Ally pushed her way through the crowd from the dance studio.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, having to raise my voice to be heard over the racket that all the people were making.

Then I saw Trish walk in, and rather than politely telling people to excuse her she kept shouting, "Out of my way, people! Manager coming through!" When she finally reached us, she took a deep breath, put her hands in that presenting pose and said, "Guess who booked you four exclusive interviews?!"

"At the same time?!" Ally asked.

"Oops," Trish said. She turned around. "Okay people form a line! Whoever wants to interview Austin and Ally make a single file line behind me! If you push or shove or make a big deal, you're out of here!"

"Nice!" I remarked and watched the reporters line up behind Trish. She backed up out the door, the reporters backing up as well. She then let the first reporter through and closed the door behind her. She was a, tall lean, dark-haired woman who gestured her camera-woman to follow her into the Music Factory. She opened the door and came in, leaving the rest of the crowd outside with Trish. The camera-lady was an average height ginger. She was a little bigger than the reporter and carried a camera on her shoulder. The reporter came over and stood beside us, explaining how the interview would work. She explained that she would do an introduction, as us a few questions and do a conclusion. Seemed simple enough.

"Hello, this is Pamela Becker from Glam N' Gossip and I am here with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, the recently engaged celebrity couple who are fresh out of high school," Ally flashed her diamond engagement ring at the camera. "So, Ally, your new album is coming out next month, how do feel about planning a wedding and recording an album at the same time?"

"It's going to be difficult, Pamela," Ally replied. "Plus we're also running our music school as well as that and I've applied for college too."

"Well, it seems you've got a lot on your plate for the next while. How about you, Austin? You've just finished your comeback tour and now engaged to this lovely woman, what do have planned for the next few months of your life?"

"Well, we'll be planning for the wedding and I have to help Ally with her album," I started, when the doors burst open. I spun to look at Jimmy Starr, who has just come in and he didn't look too happy.

"Out," he firmly ordered the two women from Glam N' Gossip, pointing back towards the door wiht his thumb. Pamela and the camera woman left briskly. The rest of the crowd followed them as they left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Ally's POV***

I stared at Jimmy with a worried expression. Waiting for what was to come. I was scared but unsure about why he seemed upset. The way he'd demanded Pamela to leave. Now he stood there, a grimace on his face. I inhaled deeply and waited.

"I'm not happy with what I've been hearing," Jimmy began. Austin and I turned to look at each other. He had the same worried expression that I did. We turned back to Jimmy. "I've been hearing that you two are expecting a baby." There was silence. "Is that true?" More silence.

"Uhh," I started. Austin looked at me, wide-eyed, subtly shaking his head. But I couldn't lie to Jimmy. "Yes."

Jimmy scowled and said, "You know what this means?"

"That you want to be the godfather?" Austin asked.

"I thought Trish and whoever her husband is going to be were going to be the godparents," I said.

"But, maybe-"

"Enough!" Jimmy interrupted. "That's not why I'm here!"

"Then, why are you here?" I asked, nervously. Austin swallowed.

"Because, having a baby is irresponsible," Jimmy said. "Both of you are known as role models for teenagers. Now, teenage irresponsibility is a factor and you aren't being very good role models."

"It's our life!" Austin complained. "Why should what we do affect the lives of others?"

"Because you're popstars!" Jimmy exclaimed. "If you wanted to have your own, private life, you should've never become famous! Now fix this! Fix this right now!"

 ***Austin's POV***

Fix it? How could we fix it? All I could think of after Jimmy left was having to get an abortion. I didn't want Ally to get an abortion! I wanted to be a dad! We stood in silence for a few minutes, thinking.

"Ally, I don't want you to get an abortion," I said, trying not to cry. "I want our baby, I don't want to give him or her up." I couldn't hold back my tears. I felt sobs take over my body and tears pouring down my face.

"Don't worry, Austin, I would never," Ally told me. "Don't cry." She hugged me.

"I guess...the pressure...was building up...and I had to let it out," I managed, between sobs.

"It's okay," she said, hugging me tighter. "We'll just have to think of something." Ally wiped the tears from my face and gently kissed me. I steadied my breathing. Trish came back inside after getting all the reporters to leave.

"What did Jimmy have to say?" she asked, scowling and knowing it obviously couldn't be good.

 ***Trish's POV***

I saw Austin's face was red, as if he'd just been crying.

"What's wrong, Austin?" I asked.

"He was worked up because he thought Jimmy would make us get an abortion," Ally told me.

"Jimmy can't _make you_ do anything that has nothing to do with your music career," I said. "I've read both of your contracts, unless this baby is going to affect your careers in the sense that it will go against your contracts, which I don't see how it could, Jimmy has no authority over the child."

"But he told us to 'fix it'," Austin finally said. I was confused.

"What he means is, Jimmy said that if we're going to have a baby, it looks bad on us as role models for today's youth," Ally further explained. "He thinks our 'teenage irresponsibillity' will look bad for us and him professionally."

"Oh," I said. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Maybe we could just not let anyone know we're having a baby," Austin suggested.

"Austin, people will find out eventually," Ally said. "I'll start to show after a few months, and even after that we can't just hide the child. We obviously need him or her to be born in a hospital, and then the hospital staff will know. Also, how about when he or she has to start school? We can't just let the child grow up in the confines of their own home."

"That _is_ true," I agreed. Austin nodded, a reluctant expression on his face.

"I guess we'll figure something out," Ally said. With that, we got to work thinking about ideas on how to deal with this issue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Austin's POV***

It had been two and a half months since Jimmy had come in to tell us that having a baby was irresponsible and could affect our career. It was August, and Ally was now three months pregnant, so since she was starting to show, she had to wear clothes that were a little too big to hide it. She couldn't go on like this forever though. People had to find out eventually.

We were sitting in the Music Factory one afternoon after the students had gone home. We were trying to figure out how we could break the news to the public, yet keep our careers strong.

"It's sad that even though we're responsible enough to be parents, with good careers, good money and I'm going to university next month, that people won't understand that." Ally said. "There should be a way to tell people that even though we might be having a baby, that teenage pregnancy is irresponsible."

"There is!" Trish exclaimed. "If we put a video on the internet of the two of you explaining about teenage pregnancy, and how it can affect lives, maybe it won't hurt you both as role models!"

"Good idea, Trish!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Dez, go get your camera!" Ally added.

"I never leave home without it!" Dez said, pulling it out of his bag.

"Okay, good," Ally said, and walked over to sit beside me. Dez knelt into position. I put my arm around Ally.

"and...ACTION!" Dez squealed.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon," I began.

"and I'm Ally Dawson," Ally added. "You may have heard the rumour on the internet that Austin and I are expecting a baby."

"Which is true," I said. "But don't freak out because we aren't finished."

"Yeah, don't stop watching the video here because you finally know the truth about our baby and you want to share the video to all your friends and the rest of the universe." Ally said.

"We're just as excited for the arrival of our baby as you are but we have something very important to tell you," I added.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean it's okay to have a child young," Ally said. "It all depends on your financial income, if you can take care of the child, your future, university, everything. You need to make sure the child can depend on you,"

"So don't think, just because Ally is pregnant means it's okay for any teenage girl to get pregnant. It most certainly isn't." I said. "Ally and I both finished high school, are financially stable, doing well in our music careers and the music factory. Plus Ally got accepted into Julliard, starting next month and I can stay home and take care of the baby. If you can't take care of the baby, you would need to hire child care, which costs even more money, which could cause your family to go into debt."

"Also, we've been together a long time, we love each other and we know we can take care of the baby. If you haven't already heard, Austin and I are getting married soon." Ally said.

"We even bought a house together already that we're going to move into when we do get married." I added.

"So, just take it from us, don't become parents unless you know you're ready," Ally finished. I kissed her.

"CUT!" Dez shrieked.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Trish said. "I hope Jimmy is satisfied."

"I hope so too," I said.

With that, Dez ran out of the building and shouted, "This'll be online in an hour!"

 ***Ally's POV***

About two hours after Dez left, he was back. He came in with a big smile and showed us the comments the video was getting. Most of them were positive. Now we had to wait for Jimmy's feedback. Soon later, Austin got a text, he took his phone from his pocket.

"From Jimmy," he said, hisexpression a little tense. We watched in suspense as Austin unlocked his phone and went inot his texts. He read the messge aloud. "Austin, I saw your video. I'm not too pleased that you put it out there that you're expecting a baby, but I'm impressed that you came up with the idea to warn your fans about teenage pregnancy."

"Oh, good," I said. everyone sighed in relief. The tension left in a relaxing wave. We all sat on the couch once again. So my album was out, the news about the baby was out. Now I we just had to finish planning the wedding and that would be another thing I wouldn't have to worry about. Things were looking up for us. I'm glad, because having to worry about Jimmy's threat was just too much stress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ***Austin's POV***

Ally and I are having a fairly private wedding ceremony. We're only inviting a few people so the paparazzi doesn't end up coming. Our wedding is going to be next weekend. On Valentine's Day actually. Ally's excited for it considering there was little planning to do. We found that old project I did from the beginning of senior year, our wedding budget plan. Fortunately, it was possible to make it work, and the only extra thing we needed, was to find Ally a maternity wedding dress. Ally was almost nine months pregnant now, and our little son or daughter was due on the 25th of February.

It was hard to find the perfect wedding dress, but we tried. We had to go to fifteen different bridal stores, all over Florida. It took almost four days because fans kept stopping us to take pictures. I didn't mind, but Ally was a little pissed off because of the fact she was tired of driving around and, well, hormones.

Anyway, we found the dress in a store that was in a small town near Orlando. We weren't planning on going that far, but, when you're in a car with Dez in the back seat shouting "Road trip!" every five minutes, it kind of hard not to. Because, if we didn't, Dez would've just sat there with sad eyes for the rest of the day(s). Trish would've been okay witht that, but I hate to see my best friend sad. Plus, as an early wedding gift, Trish and Dez got us into a theme park in Orlando for a few hours. Partly because they'd forgotten to get us actual gifts, and partly because we'd been driving around all over Florida for three days and we needed to relax.

We were in the theme park for about three hours, so it was about 7:30 when we left. Then we had to stop for supper because it was late and we hadn't eaten anything in seven hours. So, by the time we got home, it was almost one in the morning.

 ***Ally's POV***

The few days before the wedding were hectic. Austin got cold feet, and I had to calm him down. Dez got too excited and started throwing petals from the flower girl's basket, which we had to make him clean up. Also, Trish fell asleep in the limo on the day of and we couldn't find her. This made us almost late for our own wedding. That was, until we gave up looking and decided to leave, only to find Trish asleep on the seat.

"Trish!" I said, startling her, making her fall off the seat.

"Huh?" she asked, standing up.

"We were looking for you everywhere, now, sit down, we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry!" she replied, sitting down. I signaled to the chauffeur to start driving.

"Why were you in here?" Austin asked.

"I finished decorating the outside of the limo and decided to come inside to see what was in here, and I lay down on the seat, but I guess I fell asleep," she said. Typical Trish.

"Well, you smudged your makeup on the seat, so I have to fix it," I said.

"I'll do it!" Dez volunteered.

"If you do it, I'll end up literally looking like a clown!" Trish argued. Dez frowned and crossed his arms, slumping in the seat.

 ***Austin's POV***

We got to the venue a few minutes before the cermony was scheduled to begin. Ally and I went to the back room to change. I had convinced Dez not to wear a multicoloured suit, but he'd insisted on a rainbow tie to make up for it. It wasn't the best fashion statement, but, whatever, there weren't many people here anyway. Mom, Dad, Lester, Penny, Jimmy, Kira, Mr. and Mrs. de la Rosa, JJ, and Dennis, Donna and Didi Wade. Not many, but enough.

I walked up the aisle. Dez and Trish soon followed with linked arms, which they didn't look pleased about. From there, our flower girl came down the aisle. She was one of our students who had been coming to the music factory for a year now, and although she was only five, could play the piano really well. Then, I watched as Ally came down the aisle with her arm linked with Mr. Dawson, who was letting out loud sobs of joy. Ally was too happy to notice though, a tear falling from her eye as well. I smiled at her and gazed at her smile, so beautiful it was nearly melting my heart. Then the ceremony began. Ally and I said our vows and then the reverend spoke.

"Austin Moon, do you take Ally Dawson as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I replied, not taking my gaze from Ally for one second.

"Ally Dawson, do you take Austin Moon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I- I-" Ally started, but flinched. I looked at her, worried. "I think my water broke!" I froze in shock. Penny ran off to get a vehicle to drive Ally to the hospital. Trish and I helped Ally to the car and sat in the back with her for the drive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Austin's POV***

"I'm sorry I ruined our wedding," Ally said, as we gazed down at our newborn daughter.

"You didn't ruin it," I said. "It was just stupid of me to book our wedding so close to her due date. The door opened letting our family and friends into the hospital room. Trish and Dez came over next to me while our parents gathered on the other side of Ally's bed.

"This is Desiree Patricia Moon," Ally quietly announced, careful not to wake her.

"We named her after Dez and Trish, but indirectly for Dez because she's a girl," I explained.

"You didn't have to name her after us!" Trish said. "Oh, who am I kidding, this is awesome!"

 ***Ally's POV***

Desiree stared up at me from in her crib at our new house. Austin and I had bought a beach house villa near the music factory. We were going to go to the courthouse later that day to elope since our wedding didn't go as planned. My dad was going to babysit Desiree while we left and Dez and Trish were going to meet us there to be the witnesses. Desiree was almost two weeks old at this point and Austin was more excited about her than me. Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but Austin doesn't want to sleep at night, he just wants to play with her.

Austin and I drove to the courthouse that afternoon. At first, Austin wanted to bring Desiree as he had been to the music factory, but a courthouse isn't exactly the place for a baby. Then he didn't want to leave her at the house with my dad. Not because he doesn't trust my dad, but beause he didn't want to miss a second of her life.

Trish was late getting to the courthouse. She said she fell asleep, which I believe. After all, it is Trish we're talking about. Dez waited for us outside the building. When we arrived, we all went inside and lined up to get a marriage licence. Trish showed up fifteen minutes later and she explained the story of how she fell asleep. I wasn't paying attention though. We were only a few people from the front of the line and I needed to pay attention to that.

When we finally got in to be married, Dez and Trish sat down and the reverend performed the short, but sweet, ceremony. Austin and I signed the papers and we were out of there in about an hour. Austin picked me up and carried me to the car, which was decorated with ribbons and a banner that said, "Just Married". Trish explained that she wasn't actually asleep and she had to decorate our car for us after she got there. I asked why she did it and she said it was because she wanted to do something nice for her best friend, but I'm pretty sure Austin paid her to do it.

 ***Austin's POV***

When we got home, I went right into Desiree's room. She was sound asleep in her crib, her arm around the tiny stuffed giraffe Lester had gotten her and her thumb in her mouth. I watched her sleep for a while her tiny fingers moving every few minutes. I loved her more than anything and was so proud to be her father it made my heart melt. I wanted to pick her up and hold her, but I was afraid that I'd wake her, and she looked so peaceful sleeping. Soon, Ally came to get me, telling me to just let her sleep. It was getting late and we hadn't even had supper yet.

 ***Ally's POV***

By the time Desiree was five months old, she had a favourite toy. It was a little keyboard that Dez got her for Easter and every time Austin played it for her, she'd smile and giggle. Sometimes, we'd prop her up on a cushion in the music factory and she'd play her keyboard along with the band. Although she couldn't play any songs, she always knew to hit the keys when the band was playing and she'd squeal along with every one of Austin's songs they'd play.

 ***Austin's POV***

On Desiree's first birthday, she decided that her favourite song was 'Finally Me'. When Ally sang it at her party, Desiree squealed and started to sing, "Iawee eee!" It was adorable so Ally played the CD so she'd do it again and Dez put a video of her singing on the internet. It reached 5 million hits in the first 3 hours and went viral. The media was all over the fact that Desiree was such a talented singer for only being one and some people were even talking about how young she was going to be when she got a record deal.

I'm pretty sure Desiree won't get a record deal any time soon, but when she does, she'll be top of the charts, just like her mom and dad.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Desiree turned four, she was viral on the internet singing covers of both her parents' songs. She was an amazing singer for her age and people loved watching her sing and found it amazing that a four year old could sing so well. Even though everyone loved Desiree's singing, the most viewed video of Desiree Moon, was one of when Austin and Ally told her that she was going to be a big sister. The video was Desiree walking into the living room of the beach house after Ally had called her in and Austin announcing she was going to have a little brother or sister. Then she started squealing about the new baby and jumping up and down in excitement.

The twins, Kimberly Penny Moon and Tristan Michael Moon were born on the third of November 2020. Desiree was thrilled to become a big sister and lovd her little brother and sister so much, she decided to write a song about them. The first line was 'My brother and sister are so cute' which she sang to the tune of 'I'm a Little Teapot', but then she gave up because she couldn't think of anything to rhyme with 'cute' except for 'toot, boot, shoot, root, and loot' which, to her didn't fit into the song. Austin told her that there were a lot more rhymes than that, but at this point she was preoccupied with the doll she had, and was quietly singing 'Steal Your Heart'.

Later in life, Desiree's music career took off and she became as famous as both her parents had. When Kimberly was fifteen, she got a summer job at Mini's. It was then she realized that she loved cooking. She later became a chef and worked for some of the biggest restaurants known to Miami. Tristan became an artist after acing art class in both high school and university. He went on to put paintings and sculptures in museums all across America and the world.


End file.
